1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable connectors, and more particularly to a cable connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebooks, and personal digital assistants, have become widely used in recent years. Generally, these electronic devices are configured to have rechargeable batteries. A cable connector is often provided to electrically connect a power source to the electronic device so that the power source is able to recharge the battery in the electronic device.
A typical cable connector includes a housing, a terminal module, and a cable. The terminal module includes a first terminal and a second terminal. The cable includes a first core welded to the first terminal and a second core welded to the second terminal. The housing is formed on the periphery of the terminal module by injection molding.
However, because the terminal module is welded to the cable, the terminal module cannot be detached from the cable connector, thereby restricting the cable connector to a single type. Thus, the cable connector cannot be used to connect to different electronic devices by changing the terminal module. In addition, if the terminal module is detached from the housing or rotated relative to the housing, the first and second cores of the cable can become easily broken at a junction where the cable connects with the terminal, thereby damaging the cable connector.
What is needed, therefore, is a new cable connector that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.